The Grudge
by Kinoko1
Summary: INUKAI! Kaidoh is taken to the movies by Inui to see THE GRUDGE! Kaidoh gets freaked and both boys go to Inui's house. Hee hee... They play candyland (it's random oO). Pg 13 in later chaps. INUKAI INUKAI INUKAI!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Grudge   
Author: Kinoko1   
note: special thanks to Natali who wrote this with me at 4 in the morning and for playing candyland with me so many times.   
summary: Inui takes Kaidoh see the movie "The Grudge" then (Scared out of his mind), Kaidoh agrees to stay at Inui's for the night. oO Where do you think THIS is going? 

Disclaimer:   
Kinoko: Idon'towntennisnooujisama!cries I don't own "The Grudge" either but then again I don't want it anyway.--;;   
Natali: I love that movie!   
Kinoko: Shudders then starts hallucinating more dead Japanese people AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!takes out an uzi and starts shooting at things that aren't even there   
Natali: Smiles sadisticallyThe Grudge is a funny movie   
Kinoko: You're just as bad as Inui... No... _Fuji_!   
Natali: Well you're just as bad as Kaidoh.   
Kinoko: _Fffsssshhhuu..._

------------------............ 

Prologue: waiting for hell? 

Kaidoh paced anxiously in front of the movie theater, occasionally checking his watch and shifting uncomfortably as he waited for his sempai. 

"Waiting for someone?" 

Kaidoh quickly looked up, tearing his eyes away from his watch only to see a young man in a college uniform leering down at him. Kaidoh just glared back. He was normally more respective of his elders but he was so flustered at Inui being late to bother. Anyway, this guy seemed annoying. 

"Fsssshhhhu." Kaoru defensively crossed his arms. 

"Well well well. Not very friendly are we?" Leaning in closely he reached his hand out to brush the bangs out of the younger boys eyes. "I can change that." 

Blushing furiously, Kaidoh promptly backed into some one standing behind him. 

"Ah- g... gomen nasai." He apologized, swinging around and bowing deeply. 

"Quite alright Kaoru." A deep voice answered, causing the other boy's ears to perk. 

"Inui sempai!" Kaidoh accedently blurted out. Finally! Saved at last! 

"Are you alright?" Inui looked down at an embarrassed Mamushi "You're face is very flushed." 

His gaze fell upon the lascivicious college man. Inui's eyes had narrowed dramatically behind his reflective lenses. 

"There is a 91 probability that _you're_ the reason for my kohai's discomfort." 

"Whoa, back off man." The man said, turning to Kaidoh. "We were just having some fun." He winked suggestively at the viper. 

Sensing his friends unease, Inui grabbed Kaidoh's fore arm and pulled him into the movie theater.   
Passing the ticket booth, Kaidoh (glad to change the subject) questioned his sempai. 

"What about tickets?" 

Inui, shuffling through his pockets, removed two pale blue tickets. 

"I bought them this morning." He said, handing one to Kaidoh. "hope you don't mind." 

Glancing down at his ticket, eyes immediately widening, the eighth grader dug his heels into the slick carpeting, causing Inui to stop. 

"The... Grudge?" Kaidoh, pale with fright, starred at the cursed piece of paper in his hand. 

"Yes. Oh. Have you seen it already?" Inui asked innocently. 

"Er... no. I haven't" And Kaidoh was hoping he'd _never_ see it. He hated horror movies. 

"Perfect!" Inui resumed dragging his kohai across the lobby. "I hear it's really good. Really scary." Kaoru couldn't see it but Inui was smirking. 

Not wanting to disappoint the readers of this fic and most importantly his sempai, he allowed himself to be dragged into that dark abyss of the silver screen, where all the horrors of little dead boys and their families awaited him. 

------------------............ 

well... tell me what you think so far! Me and Natali love reviews! AND INUKAI! 


	2. The Grudge

Authors note: Thanks to Natali for the "Grudge" scenes. I only saw like the first half hour (which was enough) then i decided to I still had my sanitynormal sleeping pattern. --;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

No. Random colledge guys probably wouldn't hit on Kaidoh for fear of their lives... You're right.--;; OH WELL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!o 

------------------............ 

Chapter 1: The Grudge 

_Further into the movie_

As Karen spoke to her boyfriend about how the old woman had died, Kaidoh's severe shaking had toned down, seeing as nothing scary had happened in the last five minutes. But sadly, right when Kaidoh decided to curiously peek at the screen, the face of the dead woman appeared in the bus window and made a horrible croaking noise. 

Kaidoh (already slumped down in his seat as far as humanily possible) tried as hard as he could to just become a part of the blue chair. In shock, he let out a barley audiabe "squee." 

Inui, unaffected by the sudden appearance of the ghost, glanced over only to find Kaidoh missing. A high pitched noise then drew his attention, and looking down, he saw his kohai curled into a fetal posistion, hands covering his face in fear. 

Clearing his throaght, the spiky-haired uperclassman reached for the hand covering Kaoru's left eye. Feeling Kaidoh tense, Inui calmly explained. 

"There is a 96 possibility that your comfort level will drastically increase if I you hold my hand." 

Kaidoh, not wanting to refuse his sempai, and quite enjoying the touch of the other boy's hand, he sighlently agreed, gripping Inui's reassuring hand. 

By the end of the film, Kaidoh had buried his blushing face into the junktion between Inui's shoulder and neck. His free hand (the one not squeezing Sadaharu's purple hand) was twisted tightly in the fabric of Inui's t-shirt, just above his heart. Inui himself, hosting a slight smirk and an even slighter flush. 

Regarding his composure in the dark night Kaidoh stayed far away from the haunting shadows, but still a respectibly distance from his sempai. In short Kaidoh was six inches away from Inui, who kept playfully brushing his hand against the eighth graders hand every chance he got. He was very curious as to what kind of data he could collect on a frightend Kaoru Kaidoh. Reaching the Inui residence the two went inside. 

---... 

Across the street(within eyeing distance of inui's door) Momo and Ryoma were walking home from some night tennis. 

"Hey! It's Kaoru! And he's going in Inui's house!" Momo turned and looked at the small boy walking beside him. "It didn't look like they were back from tennis. No racquets or anything..." 

Ryoma remained silent and let his sempai drabble nonsense at him. 

Momoshiro grinned even wider. "Do you think they... ya know..." Ryoma looked up and over at Momo who was excited he had something else he could bother Kaoru with. "... have a thing going on between them?" 

"Baka Sempai." Eichizen just rolled his eye's. 

"Awwww, come on." He threw an arm around Ryoma's neck. "Don't you think we could ever be more like that?" Momoshiro's face was now cut in half by his grin. 

"Mada mada dane." The firts year didn't bother shaking off the rowdy boys arm. 

"What? Don't give me _that_!" Wrapping his other arm around Ryoma the two continued walking doen the sidewalk, bickering as usual. 

------------------............ 

Yo! Sorry about that last bit there. Natali likes Momoryo so I though i'd work some in. I like Momoryo too it's usually really funny and sweet. 

Review if you want. I'll update soon. 

Just _writting_ about "The Grudge" freaks me out. Damn my imagination... 


	3. Raining in Candyland

Note: uuuuuuuu... If you're reading this Natali I would just like to point out Inui and Kaidoh's score. Look familiar? HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Believe what you want but i'm the master of CANDYLAND!!   
Potato: Well considering it's a total chance game that requires no brains at all thats not much of a claim.   
Kinoko: Shut up Potato. 

Sorry about any spelling errors. I'm typing this on notepad in HTML on a laptop from the lates 70's. windows 3.1.-- 

------------------............ 

Chapter 2: Raining in Candyland (Sorry about the weird titles...) 

Inui sat at his desk and was currently writting in another one of his journals, occasionally glancing over at Kaidoh who was playing snood on Inui's computer. When he finished writting, Sadaharu closed the notebook and turned to Kaidoh. 

"Kaoru. I was wondering if you already took your evening run?" 

"Ummm... well, no." Kaidoh had turned around the roling chair to face Inui. 

"Hmmmm. Did you want to go now?" 

Kaidoh looked out the window. A heavy rain had started about fifteen minutes ago and it was pitch black. There was NO way he was running through the park when he had dead people on the brain... 

As if seeing into the boys mind, Inui broke kaidoh's thoughts. "It's okay. We can just do a bit extra tommorrow." Kaidoh nodded and looked down at his feet. 

"I'm sorry sempai. I shouldv'e ran before I went to the movie." _Then maybe I couldv'e been hit by a car then had an excuse not to go to that movie..._

"It's alright." Inui got up and walked over to a droor, which he opened and pulled a colorful looking bored game out of. "Here. Lets play a game. It'll help ease you'r nerves." 

"I'm not nervous." Kaidoh sat down across from Inui, who was setting up 'Candyland.' 

"Oh." The glare across Inui's glasses flickerd for a moment. "Then you mean you're _not_ afraid of ghosts?" 

_Damn Inui sempai._ "N... No. Of course i'm not!" Kaidoh watched as Sadaharu went back over to his desk, where he quickly jotted something in his journal. Returning to his seat on the floor, taller boy started shuffleing cards. 

"This is Candyland. Do you know how to play?" Kaidoh's eyes traced over the beautiful board of sparkling sugary goodness (Authors note: Sorry--;;). 

"No. It looks simple enough though." 

"All you have to do is draw a card then just go to the colored square that matched the one on the card. If you draw a "Picture" card like 'Mr. Mint' for example..." Inui held up a card with a man who looked like he was made of candycanes. "... You go to the matching square." He moved His blue piece onto the candycane space as a demonstration. Kaidoh nodded and leaned over and searching the boardgame box, pulled out a green gingerbread man and placed it on the starting space. Inui continued. 

"There is a total of 64 cards. 59 color cards and 5 character cards, so, there's approximatly an 8 chance you'll draw a charatcer card. The chance however of--" Inui was cut off. 

"Sempai." Kaidoh Pleadingly looked at Inui. 

"Oh. Sorry Kaoru... I do that a lot. Habit." He pushed he glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Alright. Lets play." 

---.....   
Nine games later, Inui was contemplating how he could tie the winnings. It was sometimes frustrating for him, Candyland was. Sure he new the probibilities and percentadges of getting which cards were but that still didn't change what the card he got was. All he could do was hope LK (Authors note: It's bad LK to say LK)was on his side. 

"One more game Kaoru?" Kaidoh was about to say "Yes" when a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning forced the boy to stiffen. 

"76 chance of thunderstorms..." Inui mumbled to himself. He started to leave the room then stopped in the doorway. He turned back to Kaidoh. "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate? We're out of tea i'm afraid." 

"Yes please." 

And with that, Inui left the room, leaving Kaidoh completly... alone... With his imagination. 

------------------............   
HEY HEY! I'm sorry all the chapters are so short! I update often though. 

MORE soon to come. 


End file.
